The present invention relates, in general, to electronics, and more particularly, to methods of forming semiconductor devices and packaging therefor.
In the past, the semiconductor industry utilized a variety of package configurations to increase the packing density of semiconductor die in a system. The increased demand for electronic devices increased the demand for smaller, lighter, and yet more functional semiconductor devices and resulted in a demand for semiconductor packages that had increased semiconductor packaging densities with smaller outlines and mounting footprints. In some embodiments, semiconductor die were vertically stack on top of one another with an interposing layer of adhesive to attached to the semiconductor die in order to attach the die together. The die were then attached to a glass-epoxy type printed circuit board substrate or other similar substrate. The semiconductor die were then wire bonded to the substrate to form electrical interconnections between the substrate and the semiconductor die. One example of such a package configuration is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,650,019 issued to Thomas B. Glenn et al on Nov. 18, 2003.
It often took considerable horizontal space to wire bond to both of the semiconductor die which increased the footprint. Further, wire bonding to the semiconductor die consumed additional vertical space which increased the height. Another problem with such a configuration was thermal dissipation. The attachment medium used to attach the two die together often had low thermal conductivity, which reduced the thermal conductivity of the configuration and minimized the power dissipation capability of the configuration.
Accordingly, it is desirable to have a means of attaching multiple die together, that provides high thermal conductivity, that does not require wire bonding, and that has a small footprint.